1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an energy storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to problems of environmental destruction, resource exhaustion, and the like, there is increasing demand for a system capable of efficiently using stored power. Also, there is increasing demand for renewable energy that does not cause pollution during power generation. An energy storage system is a system that connects renewable energy, a power storing battery, and existing power from a grid, and many researches have been conducted to adapt the energy storage system to environmental changes.